The beautiful world through Rue's eyes
by amir.alexander.315
Summary: Rue tells you her side of the story, the things she witness's and why everyone is so protective of her, she shares with you each beautiful and dedicate detail of her life in one story, please read and review, I'm kinda ocd about that.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

It was amazing how most humans couldn't find the simple beauty that surrounded them, even with the constant reek of blood in the air, there was always nature, no matter how many people were turned on by the gun squad, of the amount of bodies that rode carts to the crematory sheds, where they would burn all of today's murders up in one ceremony, the relatives of the deceased would have the option of taking a scoop of the ashes home, and pretend that their loved one is in whatever jar or bottle they had lying around. My name is Rue, Rue Stenberg of District twelve. I was born with the curse of open eyes. A curse that was such sweet sorrow, I was popular amongst my district because I could always spot something pretty and sweet just when you thought all was lost, here I was again, pointing out the sweet smelling morning glory that grew in the orchards, of the fresh poppy tulips that sprung out of the brush of the thorn bush. But the sweetness was just my outer shell, I had secrets that you couldn't imagine, murders that I'd witnessed and never spoke of, people escaping the district and moving their families from possible death. My name was Rue, like the flower, I was small and bright, yet shy around people, I could stay up all night, my soft curling lashes open, looking up at the stars, and then close during the day, and put my observance behind so I could work.

Remy tosses next to me, she was only eleven, a year under me, Her father had moved in with us a year ago, although he'd been around since before I was known to be in my mother's womb, my father was brutally murdered for taking a plum, they had come into the shack we dwelled in and broke him into pieces, his blood still stained the walls, under us was Tyler, our brother who was only six, he had golden brown eyes like me, but dark skin and thick brows like our mother, Anise and Juniper were my favorite, both born with wide eyes and infinite thought like myself, they were shy yet once you got to know them, they were beautiful, inside and out. And the youngest was Greg, a toddler, I hadn't really been around to nurture him as much, I was busy trying my best to bring more money into our house.

Remy stirs, but by her readiness I can tell she had been fake sleeping for some time now. She looks into my eyes her glossy eyes examine my face. I can tell how nervous she is, her big sister partaking in the reaping's wasn't something she fancied. "Don't wake the babies." I whisper, knowing how loud she can be upon her slumbers end. I slip onto the cool floor of the sub-house. The board's creeks as I climb over my parents couch, they were probably out picking in our garden, Remy and I usually went to get ashes this time of day, we used the post humans to fertilize the area of a garden, the walk would give us some leisure from the busy house. My parents had started taking seeds from the fruits we harvested, the rotten ones were always given to us, we already had some people coming by to buy and trade for our tomatoes, our squash and cucumbers had started ripening, pretty soon we'd go into business, and my parents would need me even more.

I open a small chest that had been pushed into the corner of the wall years ago, bugs populate the lids and webs crowd the inside, but I can still make out the faded dark blue dress that sits inside. Remy, short and more womanly looking than me joins me on the floor, her usual plastic daisy is already pinned into her hair. I slowly move the dress out, brushing the dust from it, this used to be my aunts, she'd hung herself when I was still young and hadn't left from the warm amber shack's yard, and it was hard to understand back then, why anyone would rather die than go on living, Remy parts her pink lips, taking the dress from me. I slowly look back in, I spot a small discolor in the stained wood base, the shape is that of a flower, more examination, a quick brush of dust, reveals a beautiful necklace, a clover is carved roughly on the base, the lace is made of twigs and small plastic yellow flowers. "Rue." I smile, making out the build of them. Remy is already making her poppy seed bread by the time I'm dressed, I press my hair into the curly hairdo my mother loves, moving into the cracked, full body mirror. Remy looks from over the orange fire she cooks on. "You look amazing." She says this casually, like she does all the time. I smile, my sister had always been my friend, and I couldn't imagine a life without her. In fact, I couldn't imagine a life without any of them, my mother, the kids, my step father, this was my beautiful life, a place I wasn't yet ready to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

A light rain dusts across the district. My mother presses me close against her chest, something she usually did when we were out in public. We wobble through the district. District eleven was one of the most depressing places around, aside from my dreams and my house, this was a dark place, and I narrow my eyes as a group of peacekeepers drag a wailing mom's kids towards the sign in center. I hold onto Juniper as we cross the train track. Most people look shocked to see that I am of age already. My grandfather had asked me how old was I and when I told him, he went into shock, we had rushed him to sue, the towns doctor, she had put him in a room in her house, we were able to visit him after his therapy sessions every other Wednesday, but he didn't say much other than, "Yes" and "Little sweet." A nickname he called all of his grandkids. I fringe as we make our way to the table. Sue appears with my grandfather, he was a greying man. Deep brown eyes made up most of his face, his brows looked sketched on like my mothers. Dark sun marks descended from his skin, he smiles warmly at me. "Little sweet." He says pecking my face. I smile placing my hands on his lowered face. "Papa." I smile. My mother hugs her father, leaving him with Remy and the others.

We stop short of the table, my mother drops down so that she is able to look me in the eyes. "Look sweet heart." She smiles, placing her hand on my cheek. "I want you to remember how in your favor the odds are, you're only in once." She says in a hollow tone. I don't speak, I can feel my lips part to say something but all I can manage is a low moan. "Okay, just wanted you to know sweetie." I still can't talk, my heart is now hopping up my throat. My mother walks back towards my family, which wave me off. I walk nervously towards the peacekeepers. I hide behind a bulbous boy with wobbling skin. After a few seconds it's my turn to sign in, after I'm passed on, I'm lost, the sections are much larger and harder to find here, I spot a variety of people watching me, I was the girl who sang in the fields at days end, the one that the mocking jays followed around just for her singing voice. I slowly find the section marked twelve, a tall slender girl with dark features and scary grey eyes looks down to me, she doesn't seem to mind me standing next to her, maybe it's the fact that she's too nervous to be mean today. More girls push in as the reaping dawn on us. My heart is choking inside of my mouth, I feel like vomiting, I feel a gag coming on, get it together Rue. Most people were like this their first reaping's, most didn't go in though, I would be fine, the odds were even, they were okay.

I press my hand to my chest as this year's new escort, Ecal Giggle bounces onto stage, her altered whiskers poke from her face, she's dressed as a lynx , grey ears poke from her electric blue scalp. Her hair is shaved into a buzz cut, several tattoo's move across her scalp. This scary woman doesn't help at all. I move further into the crowd, as if I can hide from the games, they'll drag me up there no doubt about it. She speaks in a high pitched Capitol accent, her bubbly features scare me. She's dressed as a blue cat yet, is so excited. The girl I had been standing by sighs with impatience, she was very mature for someone her age, every other person surrounding me looked about as scared as I was. I feel short amongst this pool of lanky girls, I suddenly notice a sudden change in the environment. Had Ecal just started? I feel the world grow silent, the only sound is that of the rain that soaks us I push a clump of my thick hair back, the soft curls bounce in happiness, I shift my weight, holding my breath as she draws a name. "Rue… Rue Stenberg." I fall back, just as a clearing is made, mud is on the back of my leg now, but I know I must move, my ears are drumming into a crimson shade as I move up. The girls don't object me going up there, I am the one that brought some form of peace to the workers, and their parents knew me as the song bird girl, the swift moving angle. I can't help but feel scared, I'd seen so much blood, smelt it in the air every day I opened my eyes, but having it forced brutally from my own body was a vision I couldn't imagine.

I shakily walk up the steps, something I'd never done until now, they aren't hard to walk up, but I would rather more leveled areas. Even all the way up here, my population cascades almost near the field, I feel like a lost sheep that is to humble to look back at its pride, I rise my chin, trying to gain my vision back. Ecal asks for volunteers, but I secretly know nobody is going to step up, the wind is cold to me, mocking and taunting me as Ecal walks away. She draws a boy, I can't tell because my hearing is fogged out by my thoughts. I spot him almost instantly though, he's big as a cattle, yet his dark golden eyes make me think of him as some kind of human, he doesn't let his grimace off, he wears a pair of ragged over overalls, his hairdo is wild and uncut. I know this boy, Thresh, he'd gotten in trouble so many times counting it was now a crazy idea, the only reason his heart was still beating was because he was good work, he'd once killed off a worker for claiming the corn he'd pulled up, In fact, I am nervous about him, he'd already had so much blood on his hands, what would stop him from getting even more. I try to stop all of this nervous thinking but it's hard when your death date is already being gambled over.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain that had pattered during the reaping's has now turned into a thunderstorm, thick purple clouds circle around the high room I sit in. My mother and stepfather had been the first to come, they had stayed for as long as possible. My mother had given me a speech I was too nervous to hear, my world seems as if it's already fading into a place I'd never been. I'd heard of depression, an emotion developed from stress, it wasn't something I wanted, I'd seen people fall over, break necks and bleed out from that, but it seemed to be moving down my spine, I needed more company quickly or else my harsh thoughts would get to me. I breathe short dense breaths, trying to calm myself. The rain trenches against the high bolted window, moving me of its freedom to do as pleased.

I am so lost into the nature I don't notice the tear stained, red eyed girl until she is next to me. I look to my sister, trying not to cry myself, I hug her tightly, knowing no chance in fate will be able to save me now, I'd seen innocent kids, turn into monsters in under a week and I would be sure not to be one of them. "Don't go into the blood bath." She whispers as I grip her tighter. I release her, my glossy eyes examine her serious face. I'd never heard my sister so serious, my death wasn't going to be memorable one, and I knew that. I'd forever be lost as that light mud colored girl with the wondering eyes and Mother Nature's sight. I place my hand around my aunt's small necklace, I take a few hasty breaths before handing it over to my sister. She presses the lacey jewel in her hand. I can tell when she has figured out something serious, her eyes grow larger than I'd ever seen. She flares her nostrils without notice, her eyebrow twitches. "I'll be twelve in a week." She reminds me. I nod. "I'll be thirteen in three." I say, and that's if I survive that long. Remy rolls her eyes. "Go home Rue." She says. I think of this a joke, my lips curl up ready to smile, but the only thing that I see is her small frown. "My life isn't as important as yours, I have a thousand lest admires and..." I cut her off so that she won't speak anymore nonsense. "They know what I look like Rem." I remind her. She shakes her head. "You look like me, sure I have lighter hair but after those modifications in the capitol they won't be able to tell who the hell I am."

"Don't curse." I seethe. My sister begin to remove her shirt. "Go back home." She orders. I shake my head. "I love you, my blood would spill for that, not because some people didn't like being treated bad." I say softly. My sister is now bawling on her knees, like mee, she would do almost anything to keep her family alive, even sacrifice herself. But I know, letting my baby sister do this would be one of the worst things imaginable. I couldn't think of her becoming another stain in our districts fails. I would die if I did. I take her chin in my small paw, pushing her head up so she can manage contact with me. "You only have our bond to hold onto, these games won't be fair to me, and I probably will die the first day. But I can't go home, not when you're going to be there to take my place, you have to be strong, for the whole family, something that was even hard for me to learn." I speak with a wisdom of the elderly, I seem as if reality has shown me that. My fate isn't clear ton anyone yet, but there is death at the end, eventually there is always death. And eventually everyone will forget me, and the games will still go one.

The large oak doors folds open with harsh swings. I am grabbed by two guards, my sister by one. I don't resist, they eventually place me down so that I can wipe my tears. I shiver as the push my sister out into the cold rain, this will be the last image of my younger sister, my own blood. I can't help but feel horrible for leaving, even if it's not under my own will. I am placed in a car for the first time in my life. A small bench seat is available for me. I look at the monstrous bull next to me. His golden eyes flicker down to me. "I'm sorry no one tried to save you." He whispers. I look up at him, too scared to say anything. Why would someone this different from me care anything about my life?

**Hey people. Can you guys please review, even though i know you wont. I can still hope though.**


	4. Chapter 4

I fit perfectly into Thresh's shadow as we are rushed onto the train, I am bitten with fresh fear that leaks though my emotion core to the surface of my skin, where crowds of goose bumps fall around my short body, I can see my family, waving me off in the crowd of faces, but it seems that the bond between my brain and the rest of my body had been shattered. I can't lose the images of all of the suffering I was forced to watch, the brutality of those victors tired faces made me fear for my life, I would be one of those kids, that make the show a thousand times more perfect, the careers, like the sociopath's they are would be after me for sure.

My large eyes keep ahead of my path, so once I'm at the foot of the flight of stairs I am mentally ten feet into the train, a series of smells creep in on me, most toxicating to me, so artificial that it makes me want to vomit. I absorb all of this in in one quick glance, I take short deep breaths trying to keep up with Ecal and Thresh, and she dumps us in the dining room before going to receive our mentors. "Who do we have this year?" Thresh asks before she can escape. She turns to us, her electric eyes dart back and forth as if she is on some type of drug. "Seeder and Chaff." She says.

Thresh groans under his breath. "The drunk." He says. I shift my weight not sure what to say. Thresh keeps his eyes on me, even though I know he must sense how uncomfortable I am around him he doesn't let up. "Your one of those little girls that sing in the trees." He points towards me, I nod, even though I know this isn't a question, I am still proud to know my singing was appreciated. "I'm the one that does the signals too." I blush. Thresh smiles. "I'm a pretty good singer too you know." He chuckles. I smile, trying to imagine this boy that hauls the heavy loads of harvest around the district singing.

"What?" He tosses up his hands that are about the size of my hands. "You probably kill the Mockingjays singing don't you?" I smile. "Nah, they might say I'm hunting, seriously they caught my mom near a dead bird and they made her run into an electric fence." He says in a rough voice, there's something about this that makes me feel closer to him. "They killed my dad too, he stole a plum." I say softly. Thresh squints his warm eyes leaning closer to me. "I'll try to keep you alive as long as I can, I promise." He assures in a soft baritone voice that reminds me of every father figure I'd met. "You tryna put us out of a job then?" I don't have to look up to know this slurry voice belongs to the one and only Chaff, I look up to see him, a bottle of spirits in his hand, with his other stub wiggling freely without will. Seeder follows behind him, her thick black hair pulled back into a short cut, her dark grey eyes gleam with an emotion I am unknown too. "I'm sorry this happened to you." She speaks with clear sincerity. She joins us at the table, making herself comfortable with me, she takes one of my curls in her hands, as if we've know each other for a while.

"You're so beautiful and young." She says. Chaff laughs. "You're one of those singing girls I heard about." He says, sipping on the tall glass bottle in his hand. I begin to turn crimson, my ears feels hot as I smile. "I didn't know I was celebrity." I say, flushed from the fear I had. "So, let's jump right into this." Seeder says, gnawing on the top of an apple seed muffin. "We can't just turn the train around, I left my working clothes at the house." I kid. Thresh seems to find this funny, his chuckling makes everyone else laugh. "There's plenty of clothes for you to select from here." Ecal walks back into the room, wearing a puffy pink wig with small blue tattoos moving across her angle white face.  
"How about you guys show us some of your skills." Seeder suggests, ignoring the capitol woman. I nod, taking a weird molded spoon from the cloth, I find a few more objects, winding it together with the spoon, in a matter of seconds I hold a homemade sling shot. I can tell by my mentors faces that I'm in trouble. I slowly pull a large red grape from a nearby bowl, I smile, shooting it towards Thresh's face. He laughs jumping up. I giggle, turning away from him, I bounce away from his grip before he can grab me. I find myself on top of a table with Ecal groaning something under her breath.

Seeder smiles. "I love how fast she warms up." She points out to chaff. "She's well adapted to change, that skill ought to help her out in the arena." Thresh grabs me from behind swinging me off the table. I slide from his bulging muscles, hitting the floor in a swift motion. "I'm fast too." I point out, my dark curls swinging in my face. "You're adorable, that's going to work some sponsors out of the capitol." She says.

"The Capitol is about as socioed as the careers are, they won't feel guilty for putting someone three times smaller than me and several times sweeter into a bloody feud." Thresh spats. "It's sick." He adds. Ecal flips her hair. "We'll then." She rolls her eyes. "It's not a feud, it's a reminder." She says.

Thresh frowns. "I know you get paid to say that, that's why you're here, but even after eighteen years you still haven't been promoted to a better district where people actually win, if you don't like us, just go sit in your room and leave us." He barks. Ecal rolls her eyes, jumping up.

"I'll be in my room when you want to give me an apology." She says. "Fat chance." I say playing with my token. Chaff watches me, his eyes old and tired, without warning, he reaches out to get a closer look. He removes the garment from my neck inspecting it. "What does Amandla mean?" He asks in a curious tone. "It was my aunts, which was her name, it means power." I say. Seeder smiles. "That's beautiful." She smiles. I nod softly. "I miss her." I admit softly.

Thresh smiles. "We know how to miss people more than we know how to bond with them." He says. Seeder smiles. "I think I have a new favorite pair of tributes." She says holding up a small disk of some blue alcohol. "This is to Thresh and Rue." She smiles. Clanking her cup against Chaffs bottle of wine. "Who have brought the power with them."


	5. Chapter 5

The air that fills the train is fresh a crisp. I inhale several times before I sit up in the stuffy bed, sweat pools down my back, from exhaustion and the heat, finding sleep was hard for once, I hadn't been labored into tiredness so I had found myself staying up half the night, and the continues patterns the shadows cast across my face had filled my mind with too much thoughts to ignore.

I watch the ruins of what must have been a beautiful place once before, we were nearing the Capitol, I could tell because the railing on the tracks and the soil had gotten better. I slowly move across the room I'd been placed in, finding clothes isn't hard, I pick out a pair of blue overall shorts that stop mid-thigh. I pick out a bright yellow shirt to wear under it. A large pearl tub sits in the large bathroom, a small silver contraption hangs from the ceiling, the second I step in a drape falls over the tub, and I jump in surprise when the metal rod begins to leak warm water. I giggle, scrubbing building dirt from myself, I slowly climb out, I pull on my clothes after I dry off, leaving my previous garments on the floor.

The dining room is live, laughter welcomes me, I blink my large eyes, circle around the table to take a spot near Thresh. I am bided good morning in very welcoming tones, Ecal is chattering about our prep teams, I am too exhausted to try and please her with the joy of having me in this conversation. I feel wrong, eating all of this food while my siblings are at home with puffy red eyes and empty stomach. I chew on a small orange biscuit keeping my eyes down. Thresh tosses a grape towards me, pulling me out of my quietness. "Hey." He smiles. I giggle under my breath tossing a grape back at him. His eyes glow with eagerness. "Aren't you hungry?" He asks, chewing on some foreign food. "Oh yes." I assure. "I just feel wrong eating all of this food." I admit. Thresh smiles, taking a large green mug and handing it to me. "Try this before you decide to starve yourself little one." He smiles.

I scowl at him. "Little or no, I'm still a better singer than you." I laugh, sipping from the cup he'd given me. The liquid catches me by surprise, it tastes of chocolate, but much sweeter than they type we have at home. "Were going to have to have a singing competition then aren't we?" He laughs. I nod. "If he's singing, he might just loose his district partner with that voice." Chaff jokes. I smile. "I've dealt with infants wailing, I'm sure I can listen to a bull scream too." I giggle. Thresh smiles. "No one told me she was a joker." Seeder says. I nod. "I'm just particle." I say. A sudden pounding of water begins to chime, I am up on my knees in a second, I can see a large sea I smile, trying to take in all of the beauty around this land I'd seen millions of times but had never experienced, it's wonder filled but yet so scary, because I know this will be the last of my country's soil I will step on, I was in the Capitols custody forever more.

The city is so remarkably beautiful, but bland and dark at the same time, large grey buildings keep company with the highly renovated designs. I slowly sink back down as the city closes and we enter the train station, I slowly open my mouth and in that one motion I begin to hyperventilate, I feel fear once again creep back in on me, moving down my spine and towards my nerve system. I'd always viewed this world as if terror couldn't touch me, but I knew this was impossible in Panem. I remember the people picked and volunteered to come here, it was crazy to think I would meet some of them, watch some of them die, and get killed by possibly one of them. Thresh has placed his hands on my shoulder, whispering soft words to me.

"It's going to be okay, I'll keep you safe, Rue, Rue." Suddenly a memory of my aunt telling me these words begin to fill my head, I am flushed with fear, it had been then when my aunt had sung to me. "Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light you and I will be safe and sound." I slowly open my eyes, noticing these lyrics have just come from my mouth, everyone seems shocked that the voice had just come from me, this little girl with large eyes.

"Hold onto to this lullaby even when the music's gone." Seeder says in a sing song tone. I look into her eyes. I slowly look into all of the faces surrounding me. "This is your family Rue, were from home, and we… we love you." Thresh assures, He looks back to the people starring at us. "We have to go guys." Ecal instructs. I slowly rise, waiting for everyone to head towards the exit before I fall in behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

I can hear the girl from ten moaning in pain in the small room next to mine, the only thing that keeps us separate is a soft curtain that hangs on a rod overhead. No one takes any effort to talk to me, instead they scrub me without any consultancy to myself. I can feel my skin loosing layers each second, my body is almost completely red by the time they rinse me off. My hair is a different story, they apply several weird smelling substances to my curls, pulling out the tightly wound knots, what they can't tug away, the chop off, I bite my tongue in the agonizing pain, sure I will eventually end up bleeding out. Not that they would care. They apply little makeup around my eyes to make my large brown eyes glisten in the night lights. I take a breath when they release my hair. My designer walks in, she is dark and tall with pink streaks in her hair that run across her face in soft arcs. I sit up watching her consult her team, she seems happy to finally have a better attractive person from district eleven, or at least that's what I can ease drop out of her quite manner, she slowly turns to face me, her dark blue eyes shine with happiness.

"You call me Bia." She orders in a high pitched Capitol accent. I nod curtly, trying not to be rude to a woman I'd just me. "I'd love to tell you congratulations, but my sincerity is to art, and that's all we have time for right now." She speaks in a low murmur her high arched brows move with each word. I slowly turn to look her in the eyes. "Rue." I say eyeing the small shell pink robe on the granite floor. I slowly examine the room were in, I had been too trapped in fear when we'd first entered. I had been put into the female wing, thresh in the male. It was hard not having someone around who understood the struggle you'd been through. "Well Rue, let's have a talk about this parade." She insists.

I sit in an all-white room, sitting on a soft plush couch with a fur throw over it. I slowly lean back trying to adjust he robe on my body without standing up. Bia hands me a small notebook showing me the sketch she'd made. I make a face, trying to find why she'd thought this was a good idea. I bite my lip looking at the small denim design, it's a plain overall dress puffed up to great extent small discolored patches sit in random spots around it. "Well." She smiles folding her arms.

I knit a brow nodding slowly. "Do I have much of a choice?" I ask. She smiles shaking her head. She snaps her finger ordering for the dress to be brought in. I rise walking forward to get a closer look. She holds it up. "Let's get into this." She smiles. I roll my eyes dropping my robe. Two of the prep team members lift me into the dress with ease. I slowly fix the dress to fit me, placing my arms through the straps. They begin to laugh over how great I look, working on my hair again without telling me, I'd never known that someone could spend half their day getting their hair done but that's what it seems like, because once that is done the suns already setting. I can see the sparkling granite block they call the capitol begin to light up as they add fresh layers of sharp metallic gloss to my nails, a popular trend here amongst the people of the Capitol, I pull on a pair of flesh toned stockings that have small light grain dancing up and down my leg. Bia places a sharp looking crown into my soft locks twisting it into place. I slowly turn to look into the mirror provided for me. I look at the small girl that I know cannot be me, although we are both similar looking, this girl look scared, her large eyes look as if they could burst into tears a moment's notice.

I slowly look away, not wanting to face this girl anymore. I can hear the festivities going on throughout the Capitol, cannons are sounding and small glitter covers everything. Bia smiles. "Let's get you back down into the remake center." She insists. I nod, following her and her posy into an elevator, all the other girls are lining up to go into the stables underground by the time I make my way down here, I am the only one wearing a pair of flat shoes, I look at all the others, with painted faces and striking looks. One girl in a golden gladiator outfit is already sizing everyone up, a small smile curves up on her lips, making her look even more intimidating. Another girl who by her comfortableness in the high classed clothes causes me to infer that she has to be from district one is laughing as if nothing matters, and that death isn't in for most of us. The only girl I can think of even possibly talking to is the girl from twelve, although I had been too tired to watch the reaping's with the others I had heard much about her since entering the Capitol, she had volunteered for her sister, something that had only happened once within the higher districts. I had adapted to the idea of maybe taking her in as an ally, but seeing her now, tall and beautiful I had changed my mind, she wears a suit similar to a block of coal, at better look I see that there are small scales running across it.

I slowly walk ahead, moving past the puppy dog faced girl from ten to get to the stables. I slide through the crowd of people with ease, no one take any notice in me, and pretty soon I am standing under Thresh. I slowly move under him, "what are we doing here Thresh?" I whisper. He shrugs. "I wish I could say."


	7. Chapter 7

I find myself lost in the pool of tributes, the only person smaller than me is a fragile skimpy boy from four who must have been overeating because he is clenching his abdomen and setting his mouth to moan. Bia and her partner are conflicting over whether they should jewel Thresh's crown or leave it silver. I twirl around in my dress, something Bia had stopped me from doing several times, I blush ruffling my dress again. "You look beautiful." Thresh smiles. "Duh." I kid, my lips pull into a smile. Even though I can't see it, I know someone is watching me, even though this sense had been stated in almost every description of a story, I can genuinely feel them on my back. I slowly turn to find two freckled eyes on me.

The girl from two folds her arms snickering something to her district partner. Thresh growls, stepping in front of me, sizing them up. Bia takes notice, snatching me away as if I am a part of this. "Take that off, we have to iron it." She insists. I roll my eyes, "no." Thresh moves to stand over, me looking down at the woman. "Okay let's just re ruffle it very quickly" She says, I nod turning to look up at Thresh. Pretty soon we are being positioned onto the chariot, I have to clutch the side of the finely carved wood so that I don't fell off while we are being pulled around. "Thanks for taking up for me." I say to Thresh. He nods, leaning away from me slightly. I take these last few moments to examine all of the tributes. A bad legged boy from ten stand tall above all of us, I look behind me, meeting eyes with an ash blonde boy, his deep blue eyes lock in on mine examining my small face. His lips slowly pull into what might be a smile, creped out, I turn around looking at what most definitely will be this year's Career tributes. The female from one is eyeing her district partner and the boy from two all at the same time, giggling to herself. The other girl from two, who had been laughing at me is now rolling her eyes at the girl groaning in complaint. The girl from four stands tall and stocky, her build is muscular and sleek.

The tributes from six and seven are also ones that stand out to me, the girls look similar to each other, almost un-canning. But the boys are like opposites, the male from six's hair is slicked back an appearance which makes him stellar. I slowly rise my chin, trying to see what happening up ahead. Bia is saying something I'm not sure is even English, her high pitched voice is now giving me quite a headache. "They're about to pull out." She announces. I nod looking ahead. I try to put on a smile, but it's hard to do this when you know your fate is already planned out, and it's not life. The gates open, filling my thoughts with screaming and bright colors, my eyes aren't fast enough to catch everything, and I know that this city is too great to capture it all. I can smell exotic fragrances all around me. I barely notice the horse's movement. A fanfare of trumpets blast out loudly, piercing my eardrums, the fanfare continues for a few more moment before the horn of plenty begins. A loud band ripples across the capitol, followed by a choir.

And were out. A band of drums mix with a chorus of woodwinds and violins making a heavenly sound. I can see the people waiting overhead, waiting to get their firsts glimpse of me. The second our chariot hits the runway I lose all of my fear. I am surrounded by lights and life, something I love, I smile letting my face glow under the bright blue fireworks hat set off, Thresh looks down to see me laughing. "This is actually kinda fun." I giggle. He smiles lifting his chin.

I can feel something behind me, and I have to look the second the crowd begins to yell. I slowly look back to the district twelve tributes. And that's when I notice the fire that wraps around them. Their faces are calm and peaceful, the girl looks more beautiful with the glow touching her skin, the boy smiles, and his strong chin squares as he takes the girls hand. I purse my lip looking back towards the granite city. We arrive at the justice mansion in a matter of seconds, I can't stop myself from glancing over to the creatures district twelve has sent in and called a pair of tributes. It seems as if every eye is glued to them, the president's speech is barely payed attention, in fact, I don't even look up to watch. Once he is done talking we are pulled away, left with the anthem playing full on with the choir.

Once we are mounted off our chariots, our team rushes over to greet us. "District twelve had a bit of a win, but Cinna will not be able to beat your interview dress, trust me." Bia promises, My large eyes stare into her pupils. "Ok." I smile, but even now I am still studying them, the boy meets eyes with me once again before turning to leave. Soon I am pulled in the direction of an elevator too. I can't help but feel empty, I crave to have a word with one of them, just one of these nice people.


	8. Chapter 8

When I wake up I am still stunned to feel only the coolness of the air, I so badly want to be feuding over space in the bed with my siblings again. I toss the blankets onto the soft carpeted floor. I pull my shirt off sliding onto the carpet. I slowly kick my pajama pants onto the floor, finally glad to be rid of the hot clothes. I bathe and clean my teeth, pushing my hair up, pinning small clips here and there. I smile pleased with myself. I find a fluffy orange robe, liking the color on my body, even though I will forever stay loyal to blue. A single package waits for me, wrapped in silvery wrapping paper. I bite my lip, slowly running my finger across the surface of the smooth soft gift. I slowly unwrap it, pulling out a garment. I sigh, recognizing the outfit immediately.

The number eleven is sewn into several places on the suit, indicating where my home is. I slowly drop my robe, pulling the sleek fitting suit on. I frown, turning back to the bedroom mirror to examine myself. I am pleased to see myself looking back to normal. Except the absence of my smile. A sudden knock hits against my door, scarring me more than it should, I place my hand on my heart, squinting in the dimmed lights. I part my lips but can't find the strength to speak. Chaff pokes his head through the doorway, his dark eyes lower to my face. "Why are you crying?" He asks. I shake my head, I'm not crying. I tell myself, but when I look back to my reflection, I can my face set to cry. I slowly fall back against the bed, running my fingers across the soft textile sheets, which the people of district eight had spent so much time on. "What's the point of me trying, I'm the youngest." I remind him. "But you aren't the weakest, and your one of the bravest little girls I know, Rue, you could stand a chance you know." He says, sitting down on the bed. I can smell all of his late night partying instantly. I cough under my breath, holding my breath from a complete gag. "Your fast right?" He asks. I nod. "But being fast won't help much when the enemy has a bow and arrow will it?" I ask. Chaff shakes his head. "Seeder won her games by out running an avalanche, nine people died and she was the only one quick enough to get out of there." He reminds me. "Now you go in there, and you have fun." Another knock sounds at my door, this one more hard and hollow, Thresh lurks into the room. "Rue, I was going to walk you down..." He tells me. "Just in case you were too nervous to go down alone." He adds. I nod. "I don't mind that." I assure him.

I pat Chaff. "I'll try." I assure him.

The ride down is longer than I expect, I keep my eyes open, I look up to Thresh. But keep my mouth shut. When the floors suddenly open I am token into awe. The training center is way vaster than they show you, I smile with my eyes as I walk around the room, following behind my partner, I can see a high lifted room where the game makers laugh and chat over a Capitol worthy breakfast. I suddenly notice how starving I am, I clutch my stomach, taking my place next to the boy from four. I keep my head down, counting the number of discolored patches in the smooth floor, The beautiful, yet vicious looking girls stand next to each other, although I can see their despise in their companionship, I know they must have already teamed up, the boys, size the other males in the group, most of the vicious looking ones are scrawny and weak, but I know even they will be able to take me out, the boy from two is larger than thresh, standing lanky and buff, with his lean partner, a ginger from one who has a drone like build, slender yet very intimidating. Thresh still stands to much of a threat to them still, the boy from ten, most likely brought up on cooked fat and left over food and his district partner stand tall and as competition, although the girl looks weaker, and he boy has a prosthetic leg. The slowly, from the dark of the room, the two tributes who were on fire join us, the girl isn't as tall without her boots, but still stands almost taller than the blonde with the emerald eyes. The boy is as built as the ginger from four, but I can tell he isn't as much of a fighter. I slowly look around, noticing how much I disappear into this year's pool of tributes, and I think back to the words I'd heard a thousand times. Only one will survive…. And it won't be me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n Sorry guy, I've been catching up on devious maids, its actually pretty good and… yea…**

When we are released to I am loss of what to do, the other kids have already made home in their stations, I can see them conversing already. Several kids' line up at a station labeled the Gauntlet. The gauntlet is an intimidating obstacle course, it consists of ascending platforms, the tributes have to jump from platform to platform the quickest way possible, but to add a twist, several trainers swing padded clubs at them while they move. I jump in line, standing behind the girl from twelve. I wait quietly for my turn. The obstacle course allows two tributes a piece, so when I go I am placed with her. I jump quickly, dodging the patted clubs that smack at me. My time is thirty two seconds, the tall lanky girl finishes two seconds before me, and she is now heading to the snare station. I slowly watch her meet up with her partner, whispering to him softly. That's when I feel someone watching me as well. I turn to see the boy from four approaching me.

I want to run away, go join those tributes from twelve but I know it would come off as rude, and I wouldn't want anyone having a grudge against me. "Hi." He says in a crackling voice. I slowly wave, preparing to turn away. "My name is Matthew." He says, I stop myself, looking into his eyes, his face is covered in freckles, it's obvious he'd been working out in the sun allot. I can see some stains covering his arms from years of sun burned skin. I notice I've been staring at him to long. I fold my hands over my lap. "My name Is Rue." I address him. He nods slowly, parting his lips. "We'll, do you want to do the spear throwing with me?" He asks. I stare down, lowering my lashes until they brisk my cheeks. I can't find any words to say so I stand like this for a minute. I slowly force myself into shaking my head no. He looks surprised. "Oh… ok well find me if you change your mind." He smiles. I know I won't but I still say okay. I look over my shoulder to see that the tributes from twelve have long since disappeared around the corner. I sigh, turning on my heels.

The clashing of metal and padded weapons echoes across the gymnasium. I can hear low grunting as I walk across the room. I find a rope station, vacant of any trainers of tributes. I slowly move towards it placing my hand on the highest rung in my reach. The sound of yelling pulls me back. I look to see the two large career boys yelling at Matthew, the ginger locked boy from one snatches a spear from him pushing him away. A pair of trainers break them up, telling Matthew to move to another station. I begin to shoot up the robe courses, swinging out of view quickly. I watch the two Career boys laugh amongst one another. A tall bull shaped boy with the number two sewn into his shirt pick up a miniature machete. "Hey, everyone!" He says in a tone identified as past cockiness. "You see this knife? It's mine, don't touch it, no one." He barks in a hollow tone. I roll my eyes, pushing myself into the nimble Shafter's. I can get a better view of the whole arena from here. Thresh has spotted me in the glow of the fluorescent lights. I smirk placing my small finger over my lips. Thresh nods, laughing to himself. He's folding his arms and waiting for me to do something. I quickly tangle my foot into the netting of the obstacle course, using the elastic cord to propel myself towards the small table where the knife sits. I grab onto the handle just before I am bounce back on top of the netting. I quickly move, placing myself in the Shafter's. I hug the metal bars tightly, watching with excitement. The boy from two returns, I giggle as he begins to search for his knife. "Where's my knife." He starts out in a whine but progresses to a bark… He turns to the boy from six, who had been practicing throwing knifes. He beings to yell cursing a wind storm into existence, He yanks the boy up, challenging him. I smile wider as several trainers jump in, pushing the large boy away Attala, the head game maker shakes her heads. "You will have plenty of time for that in the Arena." I giggle, looking down at the other tributes. The girl from twelve and Thresh smirk at me. I giggle. Turning the knife in my hands. "Perhaps I do have some skills." I whisper to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry, I've been celebrating my birthday, which was yesterday, I finally got a mocking-jay pin, also, I'm in a writing mood now, i'm sorry for being there, but I had to direct my classes Romeo and Juliet play, design four web pages for technology, which in not even half done with, and Eoct testing started, i have biology and math this week, ugh, I'll have to pay someone to help me with math, anyways, read the story.**

"She took the knife right from the table." Thresh laughs in his baritone voice. Chaff reaches across the table to punch me in the arm, "I'm proud of you kid." He assures me. I smile with my glazy brown eyes nodding softly. We sit at the table chewing on whatever food is in our reaching distance. I can take on sip of any drink without having it refilled on the spot. I am past full but I can't stop eating. Grease falls down my chin as I stuff more of some animal called pig into my mouth. "I had fun in the ropes course." I tell everyone at the table. Seeder smiles softly. "As long as you learned something."

"Oh yes I really did, it was so fun." I say sipping on something called coca cola. "We were getting you sponsors all day." Seeder says as Ecal walks into the room wearing yet another one of her ridiculous garments. "Oh yeas! They just love Thresh here, the sure do adore you big fella." She says lying her hands on Thresh's shoulders.

The table grows silent as Ecal sits big eyes keep on her face as she loads her plate, I don't even notice my cup being refilled with whatever juice I'd picked out. I look down at my plate, starring down at my food. I feel slightly nauseous. If stealing people knives was all I could do in that arena, I was in big, big, big, trouble. I wipe my mouth finding Thresh's face. "May I please go up to my room?" I ask in a soft sweet voice. Seeder nods once, turning to look at Chaff, I jump up from the table walking away quickly. I enter a long narrow corridor lost instantly. I walk slowly trying to find my room, a slick pearl door sits at the end of the hallway, and the number two is carved into it. I slowly walk towards it curious about what this is, I open the door finding a closed in sliver room, only capable of fitting one or two people. I turn away from it walking back out, when I reach the door I find Thresh waiting in the dim light, his eyes are the only thing visible in the dark, they smile softly as I imagine mines should be doing about now, "don't fret what Ecal says, she's not smart like the rest of us." He starts.

I nod, "Oh yes." I giggle softly. "In fact, I think you just might be better than me, there's nothing I can do and you can manage yourself." Thresh says. "Maybe the arena will have vegetation like district eleven, we'll know what's real and what's poisonous off bat." Thresh says taking a seat near the doorway. I plop down on the carpet. "Thresh." I start in a voice I can't believe is mine. I sound like a small child speaking up to an adult. I clear my throat, pushing a lock of my thick hair behind my ears. I close my eyes softly. "Do you actually think I'm going to live?" I ask. Thresh shakes his head. 'But I know you will go far in this Rue, you're way smarter than any of those Careers, even me." He says.

"I refuse to kill someone." I tell him. "How can I survive without killing someone?" I ask. Thresh leans forward, his eyes locking I on mines. "Listen, let's make a deal, well meet up after the bloodbath, I'll make a signal and you just follow it, and when it gets down to us, Well I'll send you on home." He says in a shaky voice I'm not used to hearing from this hulk of a character. I shake my head. "You can survive for me and you Thresh, one of us has to try, and I'm afraid I couldn't live knowing I owed my life to a dead person, especially not my closest friend I had in the games." I tell him softly. "My life won't be under anyone's hands, I'd rather I go out with self-mutilation than anything else, now I can't say I will be able to protect you, but I'll die trying, that's an oath." He says. I now have tears going down my face, I hug Thresh, something I'd never seen myself doing, I feel him tense up at this, and he slowly pats my back. I cry into his collar, trying to keep myself tame. Thresh pushes me back. "I'm sorry." He says in a quick voice, he jumps up, turning away from me, I am left sitting in the hall as thresh walk away in quick long strides. I feel my heart thumb in my chest, hurting my rib cage, I blink softly, trying to understand what I'd done wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

My eyes are large with fear and I can feel tension rising in my body. I watch as the people who had come here weak and innocent become monsters, future killers victors, heck if I know. I feel smaller than ever, I know it wouldn't seem so bad but... These people have only been training for a day. I slowly back away into the shadows of the gym where I can see everything. Thresh is too far away and there are numerous stations blocking our views from each other. I know that Thresh wants me safe… but there isn't a guarantee either of us will make it out of the blood bath. I catch the two district twelve tributes walking in late. The girl's grey eyes meet with mines, and suddenly the stubbornness id seen in them this whole time have slowly moved and I can see some type of kindness inside of those hollow silver pits. I slowly camouflage myself into the darkness, folding my hands together, the girl looks away, sending her long dark tail whipping with each turn of her head. She heads for the rope course, I can see how agile she is, I'm quicker… but this girl has some type of skill. Who knew they had trees in twelve.

I quickly move towards the station behind her knelling down towards the books that sit scattered in front of me. I don't pay much attention to them… something about identifying poisonous fruits and herbs... I'm pretty sure I'm covered in this field. The only person who could possibly know more about it is Thresh, and I'm not sure either of us could use it against anyone. The girl has an eye of examination as it appears from my point of view. A trainer is making his way towards me when she hops to the floor, I quickly move towards the ropes course before the young man can come and give me any instructions.

The career tributes have made themselves the center of attention. Showing off their skills, the girl from two seems to be the only one who knows how to use her brain in a decent manner, even though she seems to be a little bit crazy as she is screaming the most crude violent things as she tosses sharp pointing knives across the place as if she is in some sort of argument with herself. The boy from two walks around trying to show off how strong he is, Thresh is probably the only one capable of taking him out… unless the game makers had a say… this boy would most likely be victor. I stay up on the rope course most of the morning, the girl from five is the only one who seems to see me today, and she is playing with some memory game directly below the vents I am perched on. She never moves. After lunch I pick up following the people from twelve. I watch them at the camouflage station. The boy with the kind blue eyes who smiles at everyone is showing his skill as he paints his arm to perfectly blend in with a tree. The girl pretends to take interest in this but I can tell that she is giving fake emotions, I see something in those eyes again, she's hiding herself, and I know she's nothing but a soft nut with a titanium hard shell. They both look over to me. Oh god they're staring at me. I quickly dip backwards hiding myself. After that I stay a station behind them, they work hard, not leaving until they literally have to kick us out. We are one of the last three to leave I wait until they get into their room to get into the elevator, I keep my eyes open examining the different floors and what's going on in them, no one really pays attention to the tributes in this building, unless you're a game maker of a mentor you really don't see anyone else associating with us.

When the doors open to my floor everyone has already gone to bed, perhaps to get rest for another day of tedious work. I untangle my hair from the pins I'd pushed in, wring the sweat from my hair. I make it to my room before falling onto the floor. I huff in exhaustion, I get the feeling I used to coming home from working in the fields all day. I hum a soft song to myself as I undress, placing my damp clothes in a neat pile next to the door, I place the water to a cool temperature, pulling off my undergarments, and I select whatever setting sounds good to me. The kids dad used to come home the latest, he'd take one look at me, and hand me his cap, I'd stare in awe at his dark tan lines before turning away and running to the small stream outside to fetch him a bucket of cool water to soak his tired swollen feet in. I remember the summer when his work boots had finally desecrated into nothing but a fine rubber and laces with aglets long since gone. He'd had to go the whole summer barefoot, you wouldn't imagine the blisters he'd come home with. I laugh at this scrubbing sweat from my face, I continue my cheery song standing on my toes as I reach for the small wash cloth that hangs on a rack above my head. I scrub suds into my skin splashing the cold water around the cool room. My skin is a frosty red and almost scrubbed raw before I cut the water off, a series of dryers fan me off. After this I walk to my room to see the television still on. I'd been watching a marathon on it last night... it was some show called oh that Rosaline, it was a sitcom about a capitol woman who had been thrown into the hunger games, it was over staged and the death scenes were to gruesome to watch… but it was interesting to see what these people considered humor. I slowly climb into bed closing my eyes in satisfaction... I don't know why but I suddenly feel as if my end will have some type of meaning, at least to someone it will.


	12. Chapter 12

I'd finally finished watching Oh that Rosaline, she'd won the games of course, she'd killed every single person from the lower districts and won by brutally killing a thirteen year old girl from eleven. I cried when I found out that the kids weren't actors, and that their bodies were used for the capitol's amusement. Seeder had found me balled under my bed, with the room around me a hot mess. I was so devastated I'd missed a day of training, they'd forced me to go the next day, but I was still puffy eyed and too weak to train. I'd tried my best to learn something, but it was pretty hard thinking about all of the dead people who had died for amusement, and it scared me to become one of them, I hadn't really spoken to thresh, it wasn't that we weren't angry at each other, it just seemed to be him… as if he was angry at me for something I had nothing to do with. I braid my hair back into nice pig tails, happy that my hair is falling in the curvy curls it usually did at home instead of the tight ringlets I'd been forced into wearing. I walk towards breakfast holding my breath so that I can't possibly think of anything dead. I know it's too late when I see all of the meat around the table. Birds, cows, pigs, goats, they even had some type of horse they called Zebra. I slowly sit down keeping my face on my plate. Everyone is silent, I think I hear Chaff mumble something in his drunk language but other than that the room is silent. Seeder takes my hand. "Look you two, this is your last day to train before the private sessions, I want you to learn something new before you have to go up in front of all f those game makers, Rue especially." She says forking at some sausage. I nod silently singing the safe and sound song under my breath. We sit like this, with me humming and whispering calming songs, Seeder starring at us, Thresh sitting with his face hard and down cast and Chaff with his face in a bowl of some thick soup. I lean back feeling sad our strong district eleven bond has faded away. I slowly stand up, moving towards the elevator. I am one of the first down stairs so I take a seat and wait until I find the people from twelve, I work on the sling shot station shooting arrowhead perfectly into the hearts of the human molds. One of the career tributes snickers at me, the girl who was well fed but under trained, I lock eyes with her. "How about you try?" I challenge her tossing the sling shot across the floor not wanting any contact with her. "As if you're worth talking to." She says sticking up her nose. I back up as the other three for a semi-circle around me. "Glimmer, are you talking to your shadow?" the girl asks. I hold my breath holping one of the boys well end this. "She's too small to be anyone's shadow, and her face is way to repulsing to be mentioned as any part of Glimmer." The skinny ginger haired boy chuckles. I stare into his eyes and see murder written all over him, he's sizing me up, which I didn't know anyone would think of doing to someone as small as me. "Admit it Marv, she's way better looking than glim, she's way too adorable to be here." The blonde boy says. "So when we get in the games…" her takes one of my curls in between his thick mushy fingers making me tinier than ever. His deep eyes stare into mines and his stank breath cascades down into my nostrils. "I'll be sure she suffers in the best way possible, she'll be the finally." He smirks. Just then he is plucked from the ground and moved aside, Thresh's golden eyes meet mines before her turns to the boy. "If you ever touch Sam again, I will have you in the games, and not the way you want you fruit case." He growls tossing him towards one of the human dummies. As he takes my hand and leans to ask me if I'm ok I speak. "Sam?" I say snatching my hand away." Thresh's face widens as if I've just speared him in the abdomen. I stare at him waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry." He whispers leaving me. By now everyone has crowded around expecting a fight but the trainers and peacekeepers are keeping a close eyes on us. I turn to get back on my rope course where i will most likely spend the rest of the day.


End file.
